Battle of the War of Randomness
Summary While the Hackbots attack Ben 10 Fan Fiction and the rest of Wikia, Sci, Brian, Zon, Jack, and Chrono arrive at the War of Randomness Wiki, in the middle of a Battle. Meanwhile, the Hacker continues to cause mayhem on BTFF, and something bad happens to one user. Plot [ Hackbots are chewing on the coding of the wiki. A bunch of them are chewing on Knights of the Sword. Meanwhile, ______, who has changed his user name to THE HACKER, is on chat, and on his computer as he watches the tiny Hackbots eat the codes. ] THE HACKER: Eat my little Bots, EAT! [ The Hackbots start eating the main page of the wiki, as THE HACKER laughs. ] THE HACKER: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Song Zon: What just happened? Brian: I don't know... WHOA. I can see you Zon... for real. Sci: I can see all of you guys. Jack: How'd we end up here? Zon: I have no idea. But I think it has something to do with that blank dude. Sci: I agree. He's doing something to the wiki. But what? [ Suddenly, with a movement of his hand, Chrono creates a virtual Keyboard ] Chrono: Whoa.... [ He types in... http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin and presses enter. However, a pop up appears saying.... ] Brian: REQUEST DENIED! WHAT IN THE WORLD? [ Suddenly, another pop up screen came up, and showed a man's face, only completly black. You could not see any part of the face. ] The Hacker: HA HA HA. I'VE KICKED YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR CHAT! NOW YOU'LL BE DESTROYED... ALONG WITH THE REST OF WIKIA! [ The Hacker's Pop up disappeared, as everyone wondered what to do next. ] Sci: Wait. [ Sci does the same thing as Chrono, and types in... http://thewarofrandomness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia and presses enter. Suddenly, everyone appears in a forest. They look above, and see the Chat screen. - Welcome to the The War of Randomness Wiki chat - Sci: We're in the chat. [ hears noise behind them ] Zon: Someone's coming. Hide. [ Everyone hides as Sklei appears. Then, an alternate version of Sci arrives. ] Alternate Sklei: Hey Sci! Alternate Sci: Hey Sklei. Man... I hope we aren't attacked..... by the second alliance ... So where we'd heading? Towards the Nyan Knight Alliance base? Alternate Sklei: Yeah. Alternate Sci: K. [ Everyone watches and listens to this. ] Zon: Wait. How are you here, and there? Sci: This is a past event. This is the time we did the RP! Its an alternate Sci and Sklei! Zon: Werid.... Brian: We got to get out of here..... Sci: Well we need to get out fast... because in a few seconds..... Alternate Charbel: Our cover's blown. lets get them! Alternate Sci: WHAT THE....AMBUSH.... Alternate Charbel: I'm s murderize u all! Alternate Sci: ATTACK!!!! Alternate Charbel: time to rock and roll dudes!!! [ Sklei swings his sword at Charbel and Charbel dodges it ] Alternate Nick: bring it. -Cartoon44 has landed on Planet Chaturn- Toon: Hey Guys The Hacker: SPAMASPAMASPAMASPAM Toon: ._. What the...... Sub: TOON, HELP US! HE WON'T STOP SPAMMING. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO STOP HIM SPAMMING FOR LIKE 30 MINUTES. I'VE TRIED KICKING AND BANNING AND EVEN BLOCKING, BUT IT ISN'T WORKING!!! Toon: :O What? The Hacker: Cartoon44.... prepare to be ... hacked. Toon:' /Program:Destroy-Sub:Delete. ' Sub: NO.... NO..... Toon: What... I never said.... BEGIN. ' -Sub has been banned from Chat (undo)- Toon: WHAT.... NOOOO! Paper: He's been banned.... until 3012. I don't know what to do..... nothing's working. Time to go to Communtiy Central. -Paper has left Planet Chaturn- The Hacker: -_- Wonderful.... now they'll know. Time to attack them now. I must destroy Wikia. -The Hacker has left Planet Chaturn- Toon: Oh no..... Commerical Chrono: Come on... we have to hurry and get out! [ Everyone leaves the fight going on. Suddenly, somoene grabs Brian's arm, and pulls him away from the group. ] Alternate Charbel: WHO ARE YOU? WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON? Brian: Uh...Uh....Yours of course. [ Alt. Charbel seems suspicous but then seems relieved. ] Alt. Charbel: Good. Go and kill Sklei. Brian: Um... yeah... but I don't have a weapon. [ Charbel gives him a big sword ] Alt. Charbel: Use this. [ Brian and Alt.Charbel head towards the battle and Jack notices ] Jack: WHAT IS HE DOING? Sci: Oh no.... Charbel got him. Zon: We have to save h- Sci: If we leave now, we might be able to survive. We'll die out there. [ Zon is already running the opposite way ] Sci: ._. Well.... guess it's his way. Zon: I have an idea. [ Zon waves his hand and types in some coding. Suddenly, 4 swords are made. He takes one, and gives the rest to everyone else ] Jack: NICE SWORDS! [ Suddenly Alt.Nick arrives and attacks them ] Alt.Nick: SCI! YOU HAVE HEALED YOUR LEG WITH SOME MAGIC! AND YOU HAVE BACKUP! [ Alt.Nick attacks them and suddenly Jack is injured. Chrono tries to fight but is punched in the face. Within a few minutes, everyone but Sci is knocked out. He runs to get help ] [ The Alternate Sklei and Alt. Sci flee and then Charbel and Brian meet up with Nick. ] Alt. Charbel: They have fled. Nick: Not all of them. [ He points to Zon, Jack, and Chrono ]. Brian: WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS? Oops. Charbel looks angry and then makes a fist Alt. Charbel: It appears that we have a traitor. [ Alt. Charbel knocks out Brian, and the camera goes black ] 'END Characters Heroes #Sci #Brian #Zon #Jack #Chrono #Toon #Sub #Paper (cameo) #Sklei ( alternate universe ) #Sci ( alternate universe ) Villians #The Hacker #Hackbots #Charbel (alternate universe) #Nick (Alternate universe) Gallery Ben 10 Fan Fiction Destroyed 1.png|The Main Page being eaten by Hackbots Ben 10 Fan Fiction Destroyed 2.png|The KOTS page being eaten by Hackbots Category:User:Sci100 Category:The End of Wikia Category:User Series Category:Episodes